


Sunset Boy's Home

by whumpsterdumpsteria



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beating, Child Abuse, Humiliation, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumpsterdumpsteria/pseuds/whumpsterdumpsteria
Summary: Remember the time at the boy's home? Yeah Some of that.





	Sunset Boy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second ever fanfic please keep that in mind. I'm open to suggestions and/criticism. Always here to learn.  
> Still in edit though.

Marcus was exhausted. The last few days were a nightmare.  

Chester and him had gotten into a fight while working which resulted in a thorough beating and isolation for two days. Of course the two days punishment were actually a blessing for Marcus who just couldn’t stand the fucking sweatshop anymore. This, the handlers knew so right after his release he was on a 24 hour shift to make up for his lost time.

 

And of course, Chester was with him.

 

 While the two sat in the work room stitching through the fabric Chester was chatting him up. Much to Marcus’s annoyance the overseer didn’t seem to care and just took an occasional glance at the boys while reading his newspaper at the front desk. 

 

At least they were seated too far apart for Chester to get to him. He was a nut job but even he didn’t dare getting up just to fuck with Marcus. So Marcus tried to ignore him.

 

„So, this one new kid, have you seen him? Such a whimp! I mean Jesse hasn’t even touched him yet and he was screaming like he’s been set on fire. Well, guess we’ll see how that works out for him in the future. What was it? Guy that screamed wolf or something? I mean you get what I mean, right? Right?! 

 

The overseer looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow to Chester. 

 

„What?! He’s not fucking deaf! He can answer me!“ „Shut the hell up, boy.“ 

 

Chester continued his work begrudgingly. After six hours the other kids joined them in the room. It was still not time for breakfast. Marcus knew the Schedule like the back of his hand. Only two more hours to go and they could eat. Well, at least he hoped he could. Wouldn’t be the first time the boys were told to work through breakfast. Especially those boys who were being punished. 

 

But like clockwork, at eight, the bell rang and they all got up and walked to the cafeteria. Marcus hurried out trying to stay away from any danger. He was really hungry and needed that stale bread with partly molded cheese. He was in line keeping his head down not wanting to draw any attention. He got his bread and looked around the room to consider his options. He looked to his left where the line was still being handled. Chester was there, gesturing for him to come closer. No, bad option. He looked to his right. A few handlers were mingling near the staircase, the seats near them were free, no one wanted to sit within baton range while eating. 

 

He considered. Sitting down at an empty table, having Chester join him and giving up his breakfast eventually if he didn’t want to get beaten up. Or sit near the guards and risk getting beaten up for merely existing. His stomach made the decision for him, it rumbled loudly, steering him to the right, towards the empty tables near the guards. 

 

They stopped talking when they noticed the boy coming over and looked at him quizzingly. 

  
„You sure this is your seat, boy?“ Sheffield, one of the more violent handlers said. „You sure you don’t want to sit with your friends? Oh wait, I forgot he doesn't have any.“ They laughed and ruffled his hair. 

 

Marcus did his best to ignore them and just quickly finish his breakfast. They knew him. They’ve known him now for ten years. He is oneof the oldest here and has always longingly looked at the kids that got either sent to one distant family member or the other or even got adopted. They made fun of him because for the first four years he really thought he could get out. Cried and had bad tantrums when a family wouldn’t pick him. The guards knew and relished in the boy’s misery. They knew how desperate he was and played with him. Encouraged false hope and ripped it out of him when yet another kid was being picked up and he just stood at his window looking down at the scene, silently crying. 

 

His last hope was squashed when he turned ten and got a new roommate. A real fucker, three years older than him and out to make his life miserable. So when he cried again one night, having nightmares and couldn’t calm down, Chester didn’t ask for the guards but got out of his bed took the pocket knife he stole from another kid, walked over to Marcus held him tight while his crying intensified and slashed his face open. That scream alerted the guards and they came rushing into their room seeing Marcus in a bloody pool on the floor holding his face and Chester sitting innocently on his bed, denying any involvement. 

 

If anything, after that he was fucked up. He was scared of his own shadow and jumped if anyone so much as raised their voice. But he didn’t cry anymore. Not when he was beaten up almost everyday by Chester neither when some kids got out and not him. 

 

„With a face like that you got no chance whatsoever, kid. Say bye to the nice families visiting you, checking if they should adopt you. No, that time’s over bitch, you’re too old and too ugly now. Deal with it.“ 

 

Over the next years he grew quite a bit and filled out quite well for a teenager, making him not an easy target anymore. He got over his angsty phase and left was a moody teenager who picked a fight with everyone who looked weird at him and who generally hated the world. 

 

Chester never got picked for adoption either, what a surprise. The guards found it convenient that the one trouble maker child could actually be kept in check with this lunatic as a roommate, so he was stuck with him. They knew what Chester had done to him when he was ten and how afraid he has been ever since. Even though it didn't show so openly anymore. He had definitely had his rebellious stage where the guards had to run to their room every twenty minutes because either Chester or Marcus were screaming in agony. Then they got either stitched up or just separated for the time being until the guards left the room and they were on each other again. By the third night of constant fighting the guards decided to just let them fight it out between them. Once and for all and they wouldn’t have to bother anymore. 

 

That night as soon as the door closed behind them the boys were at each others throats. Chester smiling all the while eventhough he took a bloody nose and a loose tooth from the fight. Marcus was not having it anymore, the constant fear of Chester coming over to either beat him or rape him. He put on a fight and would not stop until the guards came. He promised it to himself. But when after 10 minutes of heavy fighting, scratching and kicking no one came, the boys looked at each other. Marcus let go of Chester and sought retreat on his bed. Chester stayed on the floor looking up at the ceiling laughing. Marcus tended his wounds as good as possible.

 

„You know what that means, Marki? They won’t come. They are fed up.“ He laughed and turned over so he could watch Marcus’ face pale. „Which means it’s open season. You sure you want to keep it up? We could call it a night you know? Go to bed, dream our little dreams.“ „Fuck you.“

Marcus was sitting on his bed watching Chester carefully on the floor. „No, no, why that language?“ Chester stood up slowly, hissing and grabbing his side where Marcus had been kicking him earlier. „So, what will it be?“ Marcus launched himself at the taller boy and both flew to the ground. Marcus hat a good hold on Chester pummeling his mid section with hard punches. But his luck turned as Chester let out a guttural scream and threw him off and sat on him. Marcus couldn’t throw him off, he bucked and screamed and tried to get a hold of anything but he soon exhausted himself. Chester was laughing and with one punch he knocked Marcus out cold. He woke up in his bed, his body hurting all over. Then he noticed the hand draped around him and the deep breath right at the nape of his neck. He froze. He couldn’t move, didn’t dare to move. Chester was lying right behind him on his bed spooning him, fast asleep. Marcus was hurting all over and gave up. He cried silently that night. After that, they didn’t have big fights anymore. The guards didn’t need to come again at night and they just had to threaten Marcus with some Chester-alone-time and he would confess to any crime. 

 

So when he sat down at the table near the guards he just hoped for a small respite. He just wanted to bite into his sandwich when a crack of the baton near his hand startled him. „Ey fucker, don’t you wanna wait for your boyfriend?“ Sheffield said nodding to something over Marcus’ shoulder. He turned to look and saw Chester sauntering over to him. In a quick decision he look down at his sandwich and took a big bite. Chester came over and slapped the sandwich out of his hand. „Huh, really hungry I see.“ He was grabbing some of Marcus’ hair and pulling it so he would have to look at him while rapidly chewing his one bite of breakfast. „Don’t ever do that again. Idiot.“ He pushed him away, grabbed the rest of Marcus’ Sandwich and walked off to the other side of the room. Marcus got his bearings and sat up again looking at his empty tray. He glanced over to the guards, who where snickering. „What the fuck you looking at, huh? Something happened?“ They laughed and resumed their conversation. So, there he was sitting at a cafeteria table without any food. Again. His stomach grumbling at the realization. 

 

He grabbed his tray and walked to the exit. On the way Chester grabbed his wrist and pulled him hard. „What?!“ Marcus winced. „What do you want?!“ Chester let go of him. „Grown a set of balls again or what? Or is it that time of the month again? I swear those mood swings will kill'ya eventually.“ The boys at the table laughed. Marcus just rolled his eyes and was about to leave. „But if something like that happens again you’re dead.“ He halted but didn’t turn around, he just nodded quickly and hurried off to the toilets.

 

He went into the last stall. He was at the end of the food chain, quite literally. While being one of the oldest, all the boys were deathly afraid of Chester and if he said 'beat Marcus until he coughs blood', well that’s what they did. And he couldn’t even be mad at them. He puts on a good fight he’s not going down willingly, but in the end even when he managed to punch his way out of the situation Chester is always there knocking him back down and finishing up what the others had started. 

So he couldn’t trust anybody. 

 

In the stall he lifts a loose tile where he has stashed some bread behind. He didn’t know how he was expected to survive when almost every meal was taken from him. How they thought he would still be standing up straight if he hadn’t had a secret stash was unknown to him. But he had accepted a long time ago that they didn’t care how as long as he worked. He was shoveling the bread into his mouth as if anyone could come in at any second taking it from him. 

 

"Break's over, boys! Get back to the work room!" One of the guards yelled in the cafeteria. Soon they'd come looking for him. He put the rest of the bread back in the cranny and put the tile back just in time for the door to open. He was still chewing as fast as he could. The bread was just too fucking dry. "Marki, come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Chester came into the bathroom. Marcus closed his eyes and mustered up some courage. "Yeah. What? I'm here. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He walked out of the stall towards the sinks, looking at a smiling Chester through the mirror. "What were you doing just there?" Chester looks at him hard, he couldn't let his poker face slip so easily. "What the hell do you think? I was taking a shit." "Oh really? Well, fuck this orphanage but I think you were better raised than not to flush after, right?" Now Marcus' face fell. Chester grinned even wider and made his way to the stall. "Stay the fuck there!" He pointed at Marcus who was frozen into place. "So, what do we have here." He pulled the little bag out of the crook and dangled it in front of Marcus. "Come on that is.. that is not mine." Marcus tried but Chester was laughing now. "Yeah right. You little rat. Coming to the shit house to eat. Sounds kinda like you. First you try to get out of giving me my share of food and now I see you have hidden even more from me." Chester punched Marcus hard in the stomach and he doubled over. "Fuck!... sorry, ok?" "No, didn't sound really sincere." Another punch. Again in Marcus' too empty stomach. He held himself up by the sink. Chester was just about to smash his head against the mirror when the door opened and Wields got in. "What the hell is happening here?" Marcus just wheezed and as soon as Chester let got off his hair he toppled to the floor. "I don't know what the rules here are, but little Marcus, here, was eating a secret stash of food. Caught him in the act. Isn't that right?" He kicked Marcus in the stomach for good measure who just whimpered and curled into himself even more. "Get going, Wilson." As Chester was passing Wields he threw him the bag of bread. "All right, get up, boy. I said get up! And off to the work room god damnit or I'll tell the boss about this." He shook the bread bag and Marcus limped out the stall to the work room.


End file.
